Dark Side
by heart dipped in invisible ink
Summary: AU. She used to be godly, but now she has been forced to take on a human form due to her crimes. All she wants now is revenge on the Pokémon that took everything away from her. But what she does not expect during her journey is to be swept up into Ghetsis' plot for world domination. Strange alliances will be made and goals will be altered for the greater good. N/legendary!White.


Originally this was supposed to be a one-shot that would be a part of the "Archive of Fables" compilation but then I thought that the story would be way too long for just one chapter. So I decided that I would split this into two or three parts and then add an epilogue.

This is set in the Pokémon universe and loosely follows the BW plot line. However "White" is a former legendary that is hellbent on revenge. Yes, there is a reason why I don't mention the legendary Pokémon's name nor White's name. It is all meant to be somewhat ambiguous (though I'm sure that all of you can figure out which legendary she is) at least until N appears in the story. And although it doesn't make sense why I put one of the main characters as Hilda/Touko aka White, it will make more sense later one, I promise.

Reviews as to what you all think of this story would be lovely! :D

**Inspiration**: reversal of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon idea

**Warning**: unrestrained cursing, legendary!White, insane plot bunny on the loose, unproof-read chapter

* * *

"_You fucking bastard_," I snarl, fangs bared at the powerful deity before me. "_I'm going to fucking kill you_—

"_I'm giving you a chance_," Arceus replies calmly, not even batting an eye. "_It is only temporary. However, if you do not prove to me and the rest of the legendary council that you have learned repentance by the end of time limit, then the transformation will be permanent. In the end, it all depends on your willingness to change._"

"_Fuck you! Fuck all of you_—

My head is sharply jerked back till I am only glaring at the white, high ceiling; I try to move, but my winged arms are held in place by a claw-like hand.

"_Sister, I advise you not to make any more of a fuss than you already have_," a deep voice growls softly behind me. I begin to struggle once more and shout hysterically, "_Let go! Let me go now, Zekrom!_"

Zekrom sighs heavily and my head jerks with the movement. "_Please don't make this any harder for yourself. Why can't you just peacefully accept this punishment, sister_?"

"_Because I don't deserve it!_" I snap, tears beginning to tickle the corners of my eyes. "_Stripping me of my powers and then forcing me to take on the form of something beneath me—a legendary...that's too extreme!_"

"_I don't hand out these punishments thoughtlessly_," Arceus interrupts me in my blind rage. "_I have given much thought to your crime and the results of it. And it is not only I who decides on your fate—the rest of the legendaries have also considered the options and have come to the conclusion that this is the only way to make you understand what you have done wrong._"

He steps down from the pedestal and clops towards me, his golden hooves striking the white marble with sharp clicks. I feel Zekrom release his hold on my head, though his grasp on my winged arms stays vice-like.

"_Wait_," I say desperately to the deity before me, racking my brain for a reason for me to stay. "_You can't just do this to me. What about my duties? Who's going to take care of them?_"

"_Zekrom will take care of them_," Arceus coolly replies, still striding towards me with no intention of stopping. "_All you need to worry about is changing yourself for the better._"

"_But…but!_" I gasp when Zekrom bends my arms in a downward motion, sending shocks of pain through my muscles. Angrily, I twist my head around to send the black dragon a withering glare. "_What the hell was that for? When I get back here I'm going to beat the living shit out of you_—

I stop immediately when Arceus pulls my head around with his psychic energy, his eyes glowing a bright electric blue. "_You have one hundred years to show me that you have truly repented. And keep in mind that this is your only chance at redemption._"

There is a sharp twisting sensation from within my gut that causes me to moan in pain; my heart begins to beat slower and it feels as though I have forgotten how to breathe. My eyes begin to twitch, my vision becoming unfocused and shaky. I feel myself becoming weak, the flames of my powers flickering weakly until there is nothing left to it but ashes.

"_Stop…please,_" I choke out. It is all that I can manage to say. It is all that I can manage to think.

My eyes roll back into my head, completely and utterly blinded by the infuriating pain.

I feel myself collapsing.

I am out before I even hit the ground.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of some forsaken forest in the middle of Arceus knows where.

My body is sore and I can barely move.

My body feels strange—alien. Everything is too light, too clumsy. I bring my hands up to my eyes. There are no beautiful white feathers; instead, there is only skin—disgusting, pale skin.

I let out a growl, too angry to even speak proper words.

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I am going to fucking kill that stupid deity.

How dare he? How dare he strip me of all that I am? How dare he leave me powerless, weak, and in a stupid human's body? He could have turned me into a stupid, flailing Magikarp. But to make me take on a human body? This was downright humiliating.

He and all the other legendaries are all probably laughing at me now, sitting around the stupid circular table and mocking me in my helpless state. Even Zekrom, my weak and stupid other half—he's probably laughing his scaly ass off at this very moment.

Stupid Zekrom. Stupid brother.

Harshly, I dig the heels of my hand into my eyes, not wanting to give any of the legendaries the satisfaction of seeing my tears.

I stay on the ground like that for a long while.

* * *

Revenge.

It is the only thing on my mind.

When the pain has subsided, I get up and try to find my way out of the forest. I don't know how long I walk for—but I know it is long enough for my legs begin to feel pain and for the skin on the bottom of my feet to crack and bleed.

But I don't give a damn about sustaining and keeping this weak body alive. All I want is revenge.

I find my way out after two days of wandering and stumble upon a small, run-down cottage that houses a family of three—a woman, a man, and a little girl. My mussed and ragged state frightens them, but only the small child has the courage to approach me and wrap my feet in bandages. Inwardly, I scorn the presence and company of the humans, but I have enough sense in me to accept the girl's help.

I am given a loaf of bread and forced to leave the premises soon after.

I walk the travel roads for two more days before reaching a small, idyllic town a little ways from the sea.

It is there that I first witness a Pokémon battle between two preteens. One is a girl, bright and blonde, incredibly clumsy and stupendously weak. The other is a dark-haired, serious eyed boy.

The girl is nothing. She is ditzy and ungainly, unable to properly control her Pokémon. I can see that she has no true strength to achieve, to aspire for greater glory.

The boy is stoic faced and power hungry. I feel myself drawn to his inner fire, his passion for greatness and strength.

It is no wonder that the boy defeats the girl so easily and quickly.

I watch the boy for the entirety of that day. The things I take notice of: he is power hungry; he is intelligent for a human being; he has an insatiable drive.

He is nothing like the girl that clings to him. But what I don't understand is why he accepts her faults and weak will. Why does he stay beside her when she does nothing but slow him down in his ambitions?

Years from now I will have finally come to the answer on my own terms. But now, as I observe him and his companion, dubiousness and confusion plagues my mind like a virus.

I believe that power is everything. It is what distinguishes the weak from the strong. And in order to truly be strong, a person needs a goal to chase after. I have that and so does the boy. However there is one large difference between us: I have nothing to hold me back.

The boy could go on for the rest of his life pursuing power; however, I know that he will never get far because of the strange obligation his kind tends to hold for one another.

But a goal is not the only thing I need in order to obtain power to destroy the deity that has forced me down into this humiliating state. No, I need much more than that. I cannot destroy Arceus by myself, nor can I battle all the other legendaries alone.

I need an army.

This is when a strange idea grapples my entire being and sets into motion my entire future.

I stare down at my hands—these small, ugly human hands—and grin wickedly.

Perhaps there is some use to this body after all.

* * *

Five years later I find myself in a large metropolis city full of bright lights and speedily moving objects. The humans call this place Castelia City.

My fingers absentmindedly brush against the six small capsules clipped against my belt. The Pokémon housed in these small spheres are one if the many that have agreed to fight for me. The ones that I have captured are the ones that I have deemed as the strongest; the others that are not with me now are those that are living in the far and desolate wilds of Unova, biding their time until they can finally fight in the final battle.

I am still bitter and angry over my punishment. I still want revenge. The emptiness in my heart will not be filled until I have crushed Arceus for what he has done to me.

My hand clenches into a fist, an uncontrollable motion from the furious thoughts running around inside my head.

I won't forgive anyone who stands in the way of my goal. I am unstoppable.

And yet, it is in this damn forsaken city, with its loud sounds, its rude humans, and its dense and heavy air that those delusional _freaks_ knock me down to the ground and take away all but one of my Pokémon. They leave me unconscious and bleeding in an alley.

I don't wake up until the next morning when the sunlight begins to peak through the gaps in between the multitudes of skyscrapers. And when I do, all I can see is red. It is the blood running down my temple, it is the red of the one Pokéball that I have left, and it is the rage coursing through my veins.

I stumble out of the alley and into broad daylight. The morning rush of people can't help but stop and look at me as I stagger past, hand pressing against the wound on my temple, towards an unknown destination. Some merely gasp and murmur at my appearance, others gather the courage to approach me to ask if I am all right.

I snarl angrily at those that are brave enough; the humans don't understand me because I do not speak in their language. All these years I have never bothered trying to learn it—not even before my punishment, when I was the guardian of a small human town that the legendaries held dear to their hearts.

A light shoots out from the capsule in my hand and I stop in my tracks to glare at the Pokémon before me. "_Who said that you could come out?_" I hiss angrily, the throbbing in my head growing stronger the longer I stand still. I start walking again though, not bothering to return her back into the capsule.

Lucario trots to catch up and then falls into step beside me. "_You're hurt,_" is her blunt response. "_You should go to a human hospital._"

"_I'm a legendary_," I snapped back. "_I can handle this._"

"_You're a legendary in a human body,_" Lucario responds. "_Just because you have the mind of a deity doesn't mean that the body that you're invisible._"

"_Shut up,_" is all I can say.

She continues, "_Where are you going?_"

"_To find the others. They were taken away from me._"

"_Do you know where they are?_"

"_Yeah._" A low growl emits from me as I narrow my eyes at a seemingly innocuous building in the distance. "_I can smell those bastards' scents from a mile away._"

* * *

My hand grabs his collar and lifts the sobbing grunt off of the floor. We are the only ones left in the abandoned building; the other grunts had already run away screaming for their lives along, long time ago. This boy is the only one stupid enough to stay behind.

I slam him into the wall with all my might and I scream hysterically, "_Tell me where they are or else I will rip your insides out, you stupid human!_"

Of course the grunt does not understand what I am saying, but that does not appease my anger in the slightest—in fact, it only makes me angrier.

The boy sobs, his face scratched and bruised. He is barely even an adult and yet somehow he has managed to get roped into this sick and stupid organization. They claim that their actions are in the best interests of all Pokemon, but all they've done is made everyone miserable and unhappy. And what was with all that crap about freedom and two separate worlds?

All these humans are so stupid, so easily wrapped up in their own pathetic delusions.

I mean really, Pokémon liberation?

Hah! Liberation my _ass_.

"Please! Please let me go, I'll do anything you want, I promise."

"_Lucario!_" I call impatiently to the Pokémon beside me. "_Tell this idiot what I want._"

From the corner of my eye I can see the disapproving expression on her face at my acts of violence. I scoff inwardly. If she doesn't agree with my methods or actions, then why did she choose to serve me in the first place? So what if I had saved her from dying back in Challenger's Cave? It didn't warrant an undying loyalty from her. And yet here she is, frowning and yet still very loyal to the core.

There is a long-suffering sigh from Lucario before she steps to the boy, her eyes glowing. The grunt flinches under her unnerving stare before managing to calm himself down so that he can answer. A string of unintelligible words crosses through my ears; he looks my way once before fearfully tearing his gaze away from me.

Once they finish talking, I let the boy drop onto the floor, and with one last cold glare, I turn around and walk out of the building.

It is night time now, but in this sprawling city of noise and bright lights, one would never know the difference. I can't stop myself from glaring at the oblivious humans that pass by me. Stupid. Every last one of them is stupid.

I don't bother to glance behind me to see if Lucario has followed me out; I already know that she has. "_They're not here anymore, are they?_"

"_No,_" came her confirmation. "_They were taken to Nimbasa. They are being looked after by their leader. The grunt said that their king wants to speak with you._"

My eyes narrow. "_And who is exactly is this so called 'king'?_"

"_N. His name is N._"


End file.
